Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty VIII - Isthealice
Witam was serdecznie już w VIII Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty. Mamy już listopad, ale spokojnie, oto przed wami październikowy wieczorek. Miał pojawić się wczoraj ale technicznie nie miałam jak, no cóż - Noc Duchów jest raz w roku. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie zawiedzeni. Dzisiejszy wieczorek przeprowadziłam z Alice, szerzej znaną jako KrólowaFoczek. Dzielna edytorka na HPW, jak i kilku innych wikiach. Jak na osobę z niecałym rocznym stażem na wikia pokazała nam jak winien wyglądać AM czy UM. Zapraszam :) BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłaś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Isthealice: Nie ma problemu. :D B.A.: Twój nick na początku było mi ciężko odczytać. Zapewne tak jak i wielu innym użytkownikom. Jaka historia za nim się kryje? *''śmiech''* I.: Absolutnie żadna. Zwykły zlepek angielskich słów i moje imię po angielsku *''Alice''*. ;P B.A.: No tak. Jesteś rozpoznawalna jako osoba z PI na avatarze. Ale nie był to twój pierwszy avek. Więc dlaczego PI? I.: Bo liczba Pi jest świetna. Jak byłam w liceum, to w dzień liczby Pi rozwieszaliśmy na korytarzach kartki z jej rozwinięciem. Było super. :p A Kris był tak miły, że uczynił z mojej liczby Pi emotkę, tym bardziej czuję się do niej przywiązana! B.A.: No tak fanka Pi. *''śmiech''* Twoja przygoda z HPW rozpoczęła się w grudniu 2015? Czy to twoja pierwsza wiki? I.: Tak, wszystko zaczęło się tutaj... Przybyłam niecały rok temu i tak już sobie siedzę. Czasem stoję. Czasami leżę i nawet śpię. xD B.A.: Ciekawie. XD Co sprawiło, że założyłaś konto na HPW?*''śmiech''* I.: Skrycie podkochiwałam się w kimś. A poważnie, pisałam sobie opowiadanko i zwyczajnie szukałam informacji. B.A.: Opowiadanie o? I.: To tajne informacje. Jakbym ci powiedziała, musiałabym cię zabić. :P *''Chwila namysłu''* No dobra, powiem ci. B.A.: Tak? I.: Dramione, nic specjalnego, żeby o tym się rozpisywać. *''Alice podaje kufel piwa''* B.A.: Oczywiście link do opowiadania znajdziecie poniżej jak i na profilu Alice. *''brzdęk''* I.: Stuknijmy się za miły wieczór! W kufle, oczywiście. *''Wiwat''* Cicho, miałaś nie zdradzać. B.A.: No cóż, reklama XD Od jak dawna jesteś fanką HP?*''śmiech''* I.: Ja nie nazywam się fanką. Ani żadną "Potterhead". Jestem sobie Ala. Po prostu Ala. :D B.A.: Takk... to wiemy... Zapytam inaczej, od jak dawna jesteś zainteresowana? I.: Nie wiem. Byłam brzdącem i dorastałam z filmami. W międzyczasie rodzice kupowali książki i po prostu było to coś dla mnie naturalnego, świat magii. Wciąż uważam, że mama chowa mój list z Hogwartu! Wiem, że go dostałam. B.A.: Na pewno. Może na chwilę przejdźmy do tematu wika jako wikia. udzielasz się nie tylko na HPW. Może coś więcej opowiesz o wikiach na jakich cię można spotkać? *''śmiech''* I.: Głównie tutaj. Owszem, jest kilka miejsc, do których zaglądam, przykładowo Opowiadania Wiki, chociaż tam ostatnio troszkę rzadziej. B.A.: Czy gdzieś posiadasz jakieś uprawnienia? I.: Aj, George.. Tzn. Madame Rosmerto *''Alice patrzy TĄ miną, którą porozumiewają się bliźniaki''*... Na Opowiadania Wiki mam moderatora. B.A.: Rozumiem. Powiedz, jak to było u ciebie z edytowaniem? Pamiętam jak długo miałaś obawy co do tego. I.: Bałam się edytować. Bo ludzie patrzą na każdy twój ruch, bo nie umiesz czegoś, nie wiesz z czym to się je... Ale w końcu się przemogłam. B.A.: Warto było się przemóc? I.: Czy warto? Nie wiem. Chyba tak, skoro robię coś pożytecznego. B.A.: Na pewno, widać to też i po twoim liczniku. Co ci sprawia największą radość w edytowaniu? I.: Świadomość, że po dodaniu tekstu czyta go tyle osób. Nie oszukujmy się. HPW odwiedza tygodniowo ponad cztery tysiące osób. To spora liczba. B.A.: No tak, to zrozumiałe. Wolisz rozwijać istniejące już arty czy tworzyć nowe? I.: Zależy. Są artykuły, które mnie ciekawią, ale istnieją już na wiki. Wtedy staram się je rozbudować. Nie jestem typem, który tworzy strony typu "Zielona Skarpetka Neville'a Longbottoma". Nawet jeśli niektórzy uważają to za jakąś gratkę dla prawdziwych fanów. Takie artykuły to jakiś absurd. B.A.: Rozumiem. Takie masz zdanie, szanuję to. :) I.: Szanuję, że szanujesz. Szacuneczek. xD B.A.: Wracając do HP. Wiemy jak zaczęła się twoja przygoda. Twoim domem jest ... I.: Oczywiście Slytherin! :D B.A.: Dlaczego ten dom? I.: Kwestia charakteru. No i lubię węże. I barwy Slytherinu też są najlepsze. Bez obrazy, Lwico. B.A.: No tak, srebro jest srebrem. *''śmiech''* Wracając, ulubionymi przedmiotami/ulubionym przedmiotem jest ... I.: Zaklęcia i transmutacja. Wydają się być najciekawsze. B.A.: Dlaczego? I.: Bo... wydają się być najciekawsze, właśnie dlatego. xD B.A.: Rozumiem. *''śmiech''* Co byś porabiała w magicznym świecie po skończeniu szkoły? I.: Nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy! Jeszcze przyjdzie czas na takie decyzje. Póki co ledwo zaczęłam gimnazjum. B.A.: A bez żartów? I.: A poważnie, to chciałabym jednak uczestniczyć w jakiś pojedynkach. Nie widzę siebie jako aurora, ale służenie Voldemortowi... To też nie to. Może jakaś własna działalność? :D B.A.: Własna działalność, co masz na myśli? I.: Tego jeszcze sama nie wiem. :D Jakaś organizacja, którą bym założyła. B.A.: Coś jak W.E.S.Z. Hermiony? I.: Nie do końca. ;) No ale zostawmy ten temat. B.A.: Ok. Tej tajemnicy przed wami nie odkryję. Więc zastanawiałaś się nad różdżką, jaka by wybrała ciebie? I.: 13 cali, włókno smoczego serca. Jodła. B.A.: Jodła... ciekawe drzewo. Ulubiony bohater to ... I.: Draco Malfoy i Severus Snape. :) B.A.: Dlaczego akurat oni? I.: Są przedstawieni jako złe postacie, a tak naprawdę każdy z nich skrywa inną historię, która po poznaniu i zrozumieniu zmienia punkt widzenia. Ale to moje zdanie. Dla mnie byli najciekawsi. B.A.: Pozwól, że zmienimy temat. *''śmiech''* Co porabia Alice nie przebywając na wikiach? Może uchylisz rąbka tajemnicy? I.: Ależ ja zawsze przebywam na wikiach. Nie mam życia. :P A poważnie, to w sumie nie wiem co powiedzieć. Lubię wiele rzeczy. B.A.: Jakie masz pasje? *''śmiech''* I.: Lubię pisać. Zdradzę też, że kiedyś uwielbiałam grać na pianinie. :) B.A.: Ooo, ciekawe. A co porabiasz na co dzień? Praca? Rodzina? Dom? XD I.: Tak, dolicz do tego trójkę dzieci. Ogólnie to studiuję i pracuję. Czyli emerytura za pasem :P B.A.: Studiujesz, a co dokładnie, jeśli to nie tajemnica? *''śmiech''* I.: Kierunek związany z BHP. B.A.: No, to na pewno ciekawie. XD Jesteś znana z tego, iż każdy jest dla ciebie foczką lub foczkiem. Czyżbyś pasjonowała się fokami? I.: Czułam, że dojdzie do tego pytania. :D Foczki są fajowe, urocze i kochane. Lubię foczki, więc tak przymilnie nazywam użytkowników. B.A.: Co jeszcze ciebie pasjonuje? *''śmiech''* Może jakieś inne hobby poza pisaniem? I.: Po więcej szczegółów odsyłam na priv. :P B.A.: Oczywiście zapraszam każdą zainteresowaną osobę. :) Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciała byś dodać? I.: Biuro matrymonialne Fred& George zaprasza xD Tak, chcę dodać! Czy stresowałaś się przed wywiadem? xD B.A.: Taaa... to pytanie zazwyczaj pada z mojej strony, ale odpowiem, że nie. *''śmiech''* A jak u ciebie z tym stresem? I.: Ja pół dnia nie spałam. Stałam przed lustrem i przygotowywałam odpowiedzi. Tej w lustrze nawet szło, ze mną było gorzej. B.A.: Rozumiem. *''śmiech''* Pewnie Kajtek podpowiadał? I.: Mój kot notował odpowiedzi niczym Rita Skeeter. To mądry kot. B.A.: Czy na koniec chciałabyś kogoś pozdrowić?*''śmiech''* I.: Pozdrawiam ciebie Blackomiro.... tzn. Madame Rosmerto... Pozdrawiam moją sułtańską rodzinę, wszystkie foczki i foków na Wiki oraz mojego kota. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie naszej rozmowy po... nie wiem ilu kuflach piwa było przyjemne! Joł! B.A.: Miło mi i jeszcze raz dziękuję za rozmowę. Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 30.10.2016 w miły niedzielny wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Alice wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób przybliżyłam wam osobę Alice. Również chciałam podziękować: Alice za mile spędzony czas, Adasiowi za sprawdzenie błędów oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Listopad 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy